


Confession

by Sherlockian221B



Series: Sinfonía del amor [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, Drama & Romance, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, M/M, Music
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Sonny trató de alejarse de Rafael para darle espacio pero el hombre más bajo lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.-Gracias por hacerme feliz, Sonny-El corazón del rubio dio un salto al escuchar su apodo en los labios del hombre que amaba, era la primera vez que Rafael lo llamaba Sonny y esperaba que no fuera la ultima.-Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, ¿Tú eres quien compuso esa pieza, Rafi?- preguntó el rubio a separarse de los brazos de su amante no sin antes compartir otro beso.





	Confession

**-¡Alto!-** Exclamo Olivia Benson Directora de la prestigiosa academia de música en New York  Strauss, Vivaldi y Unknown, logrando que Sally Donovan dejara de tocar el piano. **–Gracias, por tu presentación podrías esperar afuera por favor mientras terminamos las audiciones.-**

 **-Bien… ese fue el tercer pianista qué vimos hoy, dime que ya casi terminamos Liv.-** Dijo Vincent Enhes maestro de la filarmónica de New York, hombre de mediana edad, de cabellera negra aunque a sus lados se observaban partes blancas.

Olivia no contesto pero tomo el siguiente expediente, para revelar el nombre del último pianista que la agencia de empleo le había enviado, y si este no resultaba de verdad estaría en serios problemas.

Las clases iniciarían el próximo lunes, y su maestro de piano de planta decidió que era momento de tomar un año sabático, maldito Elliot Stabler, **-Veamos, Dominick Carisi Jr.-** Dijo al abrir el expediente.

 **-Que horrible bigote, si a eso se le puede llamar bigote…-** Julls Bonfliglio, hermosa dama afroamericana, de esbelto cuerpo, acompañado de un cabello ondulado a la altura de los hombros con un mechón blanco en el frente, cantante soprano, citarista y arpista de la opera de New York.

 **-¡Qué alegría!, tocara a Chopin.-** Pronuncio Vincent con sarcasmo.

 **-**[ **Balada No. 1 en G menor Op. 23**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0VsCaUk30Y&list=RDB0VsCaUk30Y&t=295) **, ¿Que esa pieza por lo general no lleva acampamiento de violín?-** Inquirió Julls.

 **-Ya veremos cómo le va, Siguiente.-** Exclamo Olivia invitando a Sonny al salón donde se llevaban a cabo las audiciones.

Sonny entró en el salón, llevaba un traje de tres piezas color gris claro sin corbata, y afortunadamente para Julls el bigote ya no adornaba la cara del músico, toda su presencia reflejaba profesionalidad, se dirigió al piano no sin antes saludar a su público con una venía, tomó asiento e inhalo profundamente antes de iniciar.

Las teclas fueron oprimidas para revelar un sonido coordinado y de buen gusto de la pieza, Sonny estaba nervioso eso se sabía al escucharlo, sus dedos temblaban y la música era decadente sin emoción como si fuera tocada por un reproductor, en lugar de un pianista vivo.

La decadencia continuo hasta el primer crescendo de la pieza en donde las manos del pianista comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad profesional revelando la complejidad de la pieza y el talento del pianista, aun así sus dedos lo traicionaron al seguir temblando y  cuando la melodía solicitaba volver a un tempo lento, Sonny decidió que era hora de ir a su lugar seguro, aquel lugar donde tocaba con el corazón y era feliz,  cerró sus ojos por un instante y al abrirlos.

Allí estaba él, en un escenario lleno de luces y público que lo aclamaban y al dirigir su mirada hacia el frente del piano allí estaba el violinista por el cual él se convirtió en músico y su corazón latía frenéticamente, Rafael Barba, vestido en un impecable esmoquin, le sonreía de manera dulce mientras posaba su instrumento en posición para iniciar la melodía.  

 **-Cambio-** susurro Vincent.

Las notas que el piano emitía comenzaron a sonar diferentes como si tuvieran propósito, la melodía cambio de una tonada rítmica sin emoción, a una donde se apreciaba al pianista disfrutar de la música y manifestar emociones a través de la misma, la melodía era lenta romántica, dulce era como si se le estuviera hablando a un amante.

En su fantasía Rafael le sonreía y su violín se posicionaba sobre su hombro, para brindarle el acompañamiento que la pieza necesitaba, y cuando la mente de Sonny le permitió escuchar la melodía del violín sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápido para el segundo crescendo de la obra parar dar alegría a la pieza, movimientos rápidos coordinados para estar a la altura de su imaginación, cada acorde que sus manos tocaban era acompañado por el sonido del violín de Rafael, era potente y transmitía todo lo que Sonny sentía, pero su mente sabía que tendría que terminar.

El acompañamiento del violín comenzó a decaer, siendo lento y suave hasta que se volvió inexistente al finalizar el segundo crescendo, y al igual que en Boston, Rafael tan solo bajo su violín y se dio media vuelta sin mirar a Sonny, preparándose para desvanecerse mientras que las notas del piano tocaban su despedida de la manera más triste posible, reflejando soledad y pérdida en la melodía ya de por sí triste.

Cuando Rafael se desvaneció en el aire por completo, el tercer y último crescendo inició, y para Sonny esto significaba solo una cosa el inicio de su enojo hacia el violinista quien lo incito de alguna manera a ser su pianista durante su última presentación y esa misma noche arruinarle la vida manifestando su retiro definitivo de la música, dejando a un joven Sonny desconsolado, mientras que el recuerdo de esa noche en Boston lo llenaba de dolor y rabia, sus manos saltaban en las teclas del piano de manera magistral entregando una melodía coordinada en un tempo rápido que refleja las emociones de rabia del pianista brindando una experiencia auditiva memorable para los tres músicos que observaban al pianista de Staten Island, escudriñar en lo profundo de su alma para otórgales la mejor presentación que podía entregar.

Al finalizar el crescendo la pieza termino, y con ella la ilusión de Sonny, regresando  a la realidad observo el salón donde se llevaban a cabo las audiciones para ser docente suplente para SVU, la academia en donde Rafael Barba enseñaba violín, lugar en el que desesperadamente quería ingresar para conocer al violinista que le era esquivo desde los doce años, Dios era patético en un montón de formas, tenía 32 años, abogado de profesión, pero pianista de corazón y eso lo había demostrado al graduarse de músico al mismo tiempo que de abogado, exitoso en su trabajo como abogado pero aun así, aquí estaba audicionando para un empleo que no quería en un principio, y que ahora quería con devoción solo porque se enteró de que Rafael enseñaba en la misma academia.

**-Gracias Dominick,-**

**-Me pueden llamar Sonny-** Interrumpió con su acento de Staten Island

 **-Claro Sonny, podrías esperar afuera mientras tomamos una decisión-** Concluyó Olivia.

 **-Por supuesto-** Contestó Sonny con entusiasmo mientras salía del salón, el chasquido de la puerta fue la señal definitiva de que el pianista abandonó el recinto dejando a los tres músicos solos.

**-Ya no tiene el bigote-**

**-Olvida el bigote, toco a Chopin y por primera vez no sentí que me aburría, no sé en qué pensó cuando cerró los ojos antes de iniciar el segundo crescendo, pero lo que haya echo funcionó fue como ver otro pianista.-** Dijo Vincent

**-Tengo que admitir al principio fue un poco flojo, era como ver a un estudiante tocar, pero después..... Wow es como dices Vincent fue ver otro pianista tomar el lugar del chico tímido que inició tocando-**

**-Transmitió tantos sentimientos, las piezas de Chopin son muy complejas, piezas que se usan para impresionar o para concursos, pero no me acuerdo la última vez que el pianista transmitiera tanto.-** Comentó Julls

 **-Bien fue bueno, lo admitió pero aun así tenemos que escoger entre los cuatro-** Con tono calmado dijo Olivia en un intento por llamar la atención de sus colegas.

**-¿Es enserio, Olivia?, Buchanan fue patético pausaba cada 30 Seg. la pieza y volvía empezar-**

**-Concuerdo con Julls, Liv y si estás considerando a D’Angelo olvídalo era como robot, su música suena como un CD, y aunque el músico debe respetar la partitura soy fiel creyente que si no puedes transmitir algo no eres músico-**

**-Y Donovan, arruino**[ **viento de invierno**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rJonlfjlWg) **-** Susurro Olivia mientras observaba los cuatro currículums sobre la mesa.

**-¡Viento! Eso fue una tempestad, estoy segura que Chopin se revolcaba en la tumba mientras ella tocaba esa pieza, afortunadamente la detuviste a tiempo.-**

**-Carisi será-** Dijo Olivia tomando el curriculum del rubio.

 **-¡Carisi!-** Exclamó Olivia al salir del salón, el pianista rubio respondió con un tímido si al levantarse, **-Sígueme-** Concluyó al voltearse.

 **-Para los demás  les agradecemos que hayan venido, pero me temo que no fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para impresionarnos-** Dijo Vincent al salir del salón acompañado de Julls.

 **-¿Tengo el empleo?-** Inquirió Sonny al alcanzar a Olivia.

 **-Sí, me impresionaste al iniciar el segundo crescendo, toma-** Olivia extendió una carpeta de color rojo, cuando el hombre la tomo continuo **-Son los horarios de las clases, los temas que Elliot ha tocado con los chicos, entre otras cosas que necesitarás, llega el lunes a las 7 am para presentarte con los demás maestros-** Finalizó al llegar a la puerta.

Carisi asintió, ya que no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero después de una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Olivia dijo **-No sabe lo que significa este trabajo para mí, Sra. Benson, gracias-**

**-Llámame Olivia, nos vemos el lunes-**

El lunes, dos días, 48 horas lo separaban de conocer a Rafael, por fin lo conocería lo vería en persona, sin un escenario que los separe, la tele o las fotos siendo obstáculos para ver de cerca esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto anhelaba, había esperado 20 años por ese momento, ahora estas 48 horas serían las más agobiantes, pero valdrían la pena por conocerlo.

El lunes llego a paso lento, Sonny visitó museos, a sus familiares, viajo hasta Staten Island para visitar a sus padres, aun así el maldito día se demoró una eternidad en llegar para el rubio, pero al fin era lunes 7 am y él estaba en la oficina de Olivia, sus nervios lo estaban volviendo loco junto con los incesantes latidos de su corazón que martillaban su pecho como un tambor.

 **-Vaya es bueno saber que eres puntual-** Dijo Liv entrando en su oficina.

**-Estoy muy emocionado, no podía esperar más si soy sincero -**

**-Bien vamos aclarar unas cosas antes de que te presente con los demás-**

La charla en la oficina de Benson fue extensa y muy formal, Olivia quería dejar claro el comportamiento que debía tener con los estudiantes, sus padres y los demás docentes, también quería explicarle el sistema de evaluación de la academia y cosas importantes para desempeñar su labor como docente.

A pesar de su emoción por conocer a cierto violinista, Sonny escucho con atención, ya que sus padres siempre le enseñaron a hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

**-Bien eso es todo, ahora sígueme es hora de conocer a los demás -**

Los dos salieron de la oficina, con rumbo a la sala de maestros, giraron al final de un pasillo y subieron por las escaleras, giraron a la derecha y en la primera puerta, Olivia giro el pomo mientras la empujaba.

La habitación era hermosa, tenía un par de sofás de 4 asientos en forma de L, mesa amplia, refrigerador, microondas, buena iluminación y por las ventanas se podía apreciar la vista de Central Park, al parecer los maestros ya estaban esperando, ya que apenas ingresaron dejaron sus actividades para dirigir su mirada hacia Sonny.

Estaban acomodados en los sofás, Sonny siguió a Olivia cuando esta se acercó al grupo.

**-ok, escuchen, como todos saben Elliot decidió tomarse un año sabático, por esta razón fue necesario traer a un nuevo maestro de piano, así que quiero que conozcan a Dominick Carisi Jr.-**

**-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, me pueden llamar Sonny-**

**-Amanda Rollins, saxofón-** Dijo una chica rubia mientras levanta una mano como saludo.

 **-John Munch, flauta traversa y clarinete-** Un hombre a mayor de cabello plateado dijo.

**-Nick Amaro, percusión-**

**-Mike Doods, guitarra y chelo-**

**-Odafin Tutuola, todos me llaman Fin, trompeta, trombón y corno francés-**

**-Bueno ellos son todos-** Dijo Olivia, pero Nick se claro la garganta mientras que Mike apuntaba hacia el fondo de la sala en donde sentado en un rincón revisando unas partituras estaba cierto violinista. **-cierto él es… -**

 **-¡Rafael Barba violinista! -** Exclamó Sonny, interrumpiendo a Olivia  ante lo cual todos se quedaron mirándolo.

 **-Wow, eres un fan, ¿por qué no vas y lo saludas?-** Comentó Amanda con tono alegre.

 **-Lo haré-** Fue lo único que dijo Sonny antes de salir casi corriendo para hablar con el violinista.

 **-Eso es cruel Amanda, sabes cómo es Barba-** Reprendió Olivia a su saxofonista.

**-Solo quiero ver cuánto le dura el fanatismo cuando hable con él-**

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los dos hombres.

**-Sr. Barba, es un placer conocerlo, he sido su admirador desde que tenía 12, se siente tan irreal estar parado frente a usted y poder hablarle, mi madre siempre dice que cuando conoces a alguien a quien admiras es la mejor sensación del mundo, pero bueno no**

**Sólo lo conocí también voy a trabajar con usted y espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien, y quién sabe de pronto hasta tocar juntos.-** Silencio fue la respuesta que recibió Sonny por parte del otro hombre.

 **-¿Sr. Barba?-** Llamo el rubio, al no haber repuesta Sonny se aventuró y posó su mano sobre el hombro del hombre, ante lo cual Rafael levantó su mirada, hermosos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraban con..... Desprecio y algo parecido a amenaza Sonny retiró su mano tan rápido como pudo.

Rafael lucia elegante en su traje azul oscuro de tres piezas y su corbata lavanda claro que resaltaba su piel morena al igual que sus ojos verdes,  el violinista llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos en donde se retiró sus audífonos, lo que explicaba por qué no lo había escuchado.

Mientras que Rafael guardaba lo audífonos Sonny intentó nuevamente hablar con él **-Sr. Barba, yo…-**

Rafael levantó su mano derecha en señal de silencio, mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas para levantarse del asiento.

 **-Debes ser el reemplazo de Stabler, y al parecer Olivia no te ha dicho que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras preparo mis clases, al igual que me molesta que me toquen sin permiso, así que deberías hablar primero con ella y en el futuro evitar ser una molestia para los que te rodean-** Sin más palabras que decir Rafael tomó su maletín y se fue dejando al pianista aturdido.

 **-Siempre es tan... -** Sonny trato de decir pero fue interrumpido por los demás.

 **-Imbécil-** Dijo Mike

 **-Estúpido-** Comentó Amanda.

 **-O idiota-** Exclamó Nick.

 **-no, tan brusco-** Termino el rubio.

 **-Ese es nuevo, nunca alguien había dicho algo decente de la forma en que Barba los trata-** Fin dijo mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba una soda **-Por lo general son insultos.-**  Concluyo después de dar un trago a su bebida.

 **-Siempre digo que no todos los días te levantas de buen humor además no soy muy bueno en las primeras impresiones, tal vez cuando volamos hablar sea más amable-** Comentó Sonny al tomar asiento al lado de Mike.

 **-Debes estar loco si piensas en volver hablar con él-** Exclamó Amanda levantándose del sofá, **-Piénsalo bien Rafael Barba no es amable con nadie, me voy a clases, adiós-**

Después de que Amanda se despidiera, Mike, Nick y Fin, la imitaron para irse a sus respectivas clases, dejando la sala en silencio, silencio que fue roto por la voz grave del único quien no comento sobre su encuentro con Rafael.

 **-Sí quieres volver a hablar con él llévale dulces, podrá ser un hombre de 44 años, pero como dulces como un niño de primaria-** Dijo Munch al acercarse a recoger sus notas en la mesa.

 **-Gracias por el dato-** Contestó Sonny.

El otro hombre tan solo asintió, antes de salir de la sala.

Sonny espero en el pasillo hasta que el último chico salió del salón, una vez que esto sucedió, el rubio reunió todo su valor y comenzó a caminar para entrar al aula.

Rafael estaba recogiendo las partituras que sus estudiantes habían usado cuando observó una figura alta entrando en sus dominios, el hombre rodo los ojos al darse cuenta de que era el pianista idiota que lo interrumpió está mañana aunque se veía mejor en esta ocasión sin su chaqueta dos tallas más grandes y la asquerosa corbata naranja.

Rafael nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero ver al rubio parado allí con su camisa ajustada al torso y mangas subidas revelando sus antebrazos, era una imagen muy sensual para el violinista pero por más atractivo que fuera el hombre no se dejaría vencer por la tentación.

 **-Debes ser masoquista si estás aquí-** Disparo Rafael con severidad mientras tomaba la última partitura y se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

 **-¿Siempre eres así de grosero o solo conmigo?-** Respondió el rubio mientras se acercaba hasta llegar al escritorio del otro hombre.

**-No te creas especial por qué te trato despectivamente, solo eres uno más en el mundo que se ha cruzado en mi camino-**

**-Explícame una cosa como alguien que como bombones de caramelo cubiertos de chocolate puede ser tan gruñón-** Inquirió  Sonny al sentarse sobre el borde del escritorio del otro hombre.

Por un momento Sonny pensó que lo había arruinado cuando Rafael se quedó en silencio terminando de arreglar su escritorio, pero afortunadamente el hombre respondió no con las palabras que hubiera querido.

 **-Sí eres uno de esos imbéciles que no entienden las palabras es mejor que me lo digas ahora para hablar con mi abogado, quien se encargara de alejarte de mí con una orden de restricción-** De pie con la mirada fija en los ojos de Sonny, Rafael dijo.

Por un momento ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, Sonny atesoraría este momento por siempre, ver esos hermosos ojos verdes junto con los tiernos labios del otro hombre era una vista que lo haría caer rodillas sino fuera por el hecho de estar sentado en el escritorio.

 **-Yo lo siento, no quería parecer un psicópata es solo que me dijeron que le gustan los dulces, y solo quiero impresionarlo por qué lo admiro desde que soy un niño, Sr. Barba-** Arrepentido era la mejor forma de describir a Sonny en este momento.

Rafael observó con atención al rubio, tratando de descubrir si habían intenciones ocultas en sus palabras pero no encontró nada solo sinceridad, era raro ver eso por lo general todos los que se acercan a él, lo hacían con mentiras  para obtener algún beneficio pero siempre le daba la vuelta a esas situaciones aprovechándose sexualmente de aquellos que le mentían.

Se dio la vuelta tomó el borrador y se dirigió a limpiar el tablero.

**-Me gustan los dulces, me puedes llamar Rafael, Sr. Barba me hace sentir que estoy hablando con un estudiante.-**

Sonny río nerviosamente, risa que sirvió para ocultar la alegría que sintió al escuchar a Rafael pidiendo que lo llamara por su nombre.

**-De acuerdo, te llamaré Rafael si tú me llamas Sonny.-**

El otro hombre solo giro para ver al rubio mientras jugaba con el borrador en sus manos, **-¿Sonny?, ¿Es enserio?-** Inquirió mientras levanta una ceja.

Ante las preguntas de Rafael, Sonny solo se encogió de hombros mientras decía: **-¿Qué tiene?-**

Por segunda vez en el día el hombre moreno rodo los ojos, dio un gran suspiro dramático antes de hablar **–Olvídalo, no voy a llamarte Sonny, Tu nombre es Dominick ¿Cierto?, así te llamare-**

Sonny dio un leve quejido ante la mención de su nombre, **-Por favor no llames Dominick, me hace sentir como si fuera mi padre, ¿qué tal Carisi?-**

**-Funciona para mí-**

**-Ah, por cierto yo quería darte esto-**  Sonny sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de bombones la cual extendió al violinista, ante la expresión del otro hombre el rubio continuo **–Como dije quiero impresionarte aparte de disculparme por lo de esta mañana-**

Rafael tomo la caja de manera precavida, **-Gracias… si eso es todo lo que querías Carisi, ya te puedes ir.-** Dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento.

 **-Si claro, nos vemos después Rafael-** Sonny no pudo evitar sentir alegría y satisfacción al decir el nombre del otro hombre, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Durante las siguientes semanas Sonny continúo con su plan de dar dulces, cafés y bizcochos,  los cuales fueron rechazados en un principio por el violinista quien se negaba a creer que alguien a quien despreciaba y trataba de una manera inadecuaba siguiera siendo tan amable con él, solo hasta un día que el rubio le dijo que se negaba a irse hasta que no se tomara el café que había traído para él, así fue que Rafael entendió que si quería tener lejos al pianista debería comer lo que le traía.

Al principio de sus intentos de hablar, Rafael lo había ignorado con sus audífonos, pero cuando el pianista decidió tomar asiento a su lado tomas la mañanas antes de iniciar clases fueron pocos días los que transcurrieron antes de escuchar la voz de su abuelita, _“Rafi, no puedes ser mal educado e ignorar a alguien que quiere hablar contigo”,_ así que parcialmente en contra de su voluntad el violinista decidió quitarse los audífonos y corresponder de vez en cuando las conversaciones del pianista de Staten Island.

Pero sus conversaciones no se quedaron en preguntas si no  que poco a poco Sonny comenzó a contarle todo sobre su familia, los almuerzos semanales en la casa de sus padres en Staten Island, su hermanas mayores que lo volvían loco, su primera sobrina, hija de su hermana menor Bella, incluso le mostro fotos, Rafael muchas veces intento hacer lo que siempre hacia decirle al imbécil que lo molestaba que se callara y se fuera, pero con Carisi fue diferente no solo lo escucho con atención aunque no se lo mostrara al rubio, si no que le devolvió la confianza al hablar de su vida.

Al principio fueron cosas pequeñas, donde había estudiado, anécdotas de sus días de concursos, aventuras, porqué era músico, cosas sin importancia que le contarías a un amigo, pero cuando Sonny comenzó hablar de su crianza y su niñez, Rafael pensó que debía detenerse allí, lo cual hizo de manera precipitada al cambiar el tema de conversación o irse de forma apresurada.

Lo curioso es que por más que Rafael tratara de alejar a Sonny este más se acercaba, hablando por los pasillos, en la sala de maestros, y junto con sus incesantes charlas unilaterales vinieron las constantes y poco sutiles invitaciones a salir, _“escuché de un nuevo restaurante en el barrio chino, muy bueno ¿quieres ir?”, “Oye hay un nuevo musical en Broadway”_ entre otras,  era obvio que le gustaba al rubio  y aunque Rafael a lo largo de su vida aprendió a disfrutar de la compañía tanto femenina como masculina esta vez no sería de esa forma, por eso ante las invitaciones  del rubio él respondía de una manera decente con un _“No, gracias Carisi”._

Por primera vez en 20 años alguien logro hablar con él de manera sincera y significativa lo que le disgustaba un poco a Rafael quien quería alejarse del rubio, no le gustaba mucho que alguien se hubiera acercado tanto en especial de una manera que él no había previsto, así que estaba decidido a hacerlo, así que al escuchar a  Sonny quejándose sobre su muchas actividades del fin de semana…

 **-Y apesta que mañana también me cancelaron, Oh! Por cierto tengo boletos para el partido de los Mets, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-**  Ahí estaba su oportunidad para terminar con este acto.

**-Carisi, escucha…-**

**-Sabes yo he tratado de invitarte en muchas ocasiones y creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que me aleje de ti de una buena vez, que me excedí, que no estas interesado, y eso haré si es lo que quieres.-** La expresión del chico cambio del cielo a la tierra su sonrisa cegadora se había marchado y era reemplazada por una expresión de dolor.

Rafael lo observo por unos segundos mientras debatía que era lo que debía hacer, dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de alcanzar una tarjeta de un restaurante que estaba sobre la mesa para escribir una dirección que conocía de memoria en el reverso de la misma y entregársela al rubio antes de hablar.

**-No me gusta el béisbol, esa es la dirección de un café que está cerca del museo de historia natural, el cual presenta una nueva exhibición sobre vida marina  mañana, nos vemos allí a las 3PM espero que no llegues tarde.-**

**-Por supuesto que llegare a tiempo, digo es una cita.-** Dijo Sonny al percatarse de sus palabras rápidamente trato de cambiarlo **–Digo no una cita, cita, es solo un encuentro de dos colegas que van….**

 **-Carisi.-** Llamo Rafael.

**-Sí-**

**-Cállate-**

**-Claro, sabes tengo clase así que nos vemos después adiós.-**

**-Adiós, Carisi.-**

Sonny estaba entusiasmado y nervioso ante esta cita con Rafael tal vez no había sido sutil en todos sus intentos, pero al final el violinista acepto de forma forzada se podría decir, aun así acepto eso era una victoria para el rubio y una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, estacionó su auto y se dispuso a entrar al café.

Observo a todos en el café hasta localizar al moreno quien se encontraba en la barra mientras que el barista lo atendía.

 **-¡Llegaste antes!-** Exclamó al acercarse al otro hombre el cual observó su reloj antes de contestar.

 **-Y tú llegaste a tiempo, y antes de que hagas la pregunta estúpida de que cuanto tiempo llevo esperando tengo que decirte que acabo de llegar-** Exclamo Rafael al girar quedando quedar en frente del otro hombre en donde pudo observar la expresión ansiosa de cachorrito en la cara de Carisi.

El rubio hizo su pedido, y cuando estuvo listo salió de la tienda en compañía de Rafael con rumbo al museo.

El recorrido fue educativo no solo por los pocos conocimientos de Sonny sobre biología marina, sino por los hechos que descubrió sobre el violinista, Rafael era un hombre realmente culto, cada palabra técnica que el rubio busco en Google el moreno parecía entenderlo, aun así el hecho más importante fue que al parecer el hombre era un amante a las nutrias marinas, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando llegaron a esa parte de la exposición lo que le daba una apariencia adorable acompañada con el brillo especial de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

El recorrido termino con un Rafael emocionado hablando de todas las cualidades y datos que había aprendió ante lo cual Sonny sonreía, hecho que el violinista percibió de una manera algo adorable, tenía que reconocer que el rubio era atractivo, sabía cuándo hablar y que palabras decir para hacerlo sentir especial, por un momento se permitió relajarse y devolver la sonrisa cariñosa que el pianista le brindaba.

Pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo estremece recordándole que se encontraban fuera del museo y que la cita oficialmente había terminado, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta para solicitar un uber que lo llevaría a su casa cuando Sonny hablo.

**-¿Qué haces?-**

**-¿Tú que crees?, llamar un uber.-** Contesto con una ceja levantada.

**-Sabes traje mi auto, podría llevarte….-**

Rafael se quedó en silencio considerando sus opciones, a esta hora un sábado sería muy difícil conseguir un auto que lo lleve, por otra parte Carisi se ofrecía a llevarlo y por más que quisiera alejarse del rubio su curiosidad por conocer a este hombre lo llevo a aceptar lo oferta, no sin antes dar un audible suspiro dramático.

**-Te sigo-**

El viaje a su casa no fue tan malo como pensó que sería en un principio, Sonny sabia cuando callar, cuando hablar y aunque Rafael no era el tipo que le gusta hablar mucho de su vida se encontró de nuevo hablando de anécdotas personales con el rubio, quien le prestaba atención y tenía la reciprocidad de contar sus propias historias.

La verdad esa primera “Cita” no fue tan mala, por eso es que el patrón de salidas se repitieron en las semanas y meses posteriores, musicales, teatro, increíblemente juegos de baseball, hasta una feria, ya que Sonny no podía no llevarlo a una cuando se enteró que Rafael nunca había ido a una debido al poco tiempo de su madre al trabajar para mantener su casa, la mala salud de su abuelita y los pocos deseos de interactuar con él de su padre.

Rafael tenía que aceptar que salir con Dominick “Llámame Sonny” Carisi Jr. Era divertido, un cambio radical de antigua deprimente y solitaria vida en la cual nunca se había sentido tan emocionado y contento por todas las cosas que le pasaba, pero había un día en la vida del violinista oscuro y nada lo haría cambiar.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana del cuarto, era un día fresco de otoño la brisa ligera desprendía las rojizas hojas de los árboles al soplar, el clima era cálido y seco perfecto para eventos, festivales, y otras celebraciones.

Rafael Barba dio un bajo quejido al escuchar el despertado programado en su celular, _“25 de Septiembre”_ fue lo primero que sus ojos observaron al tomar el objeto que sonaba con fuerza, _“Hoy hace 21 años  acabaste conmigo Helena”,_ pensó el hombre que aún se encontraba en su cama al apagar el despertador.

En piloto automático es la mejor manera de describir la rutina de Rafael, quien lucía su acostumbrado traje de tres piezas de manera impecable junto a su cabello fijado milimétricamente que armonizaba con su atuendo para crear la elegante apariencia del músico la cual era amada y odiada a la par.

Llego temprano a SVU, directamente a la sala de maestros para tomar un lugar en la mesa que diera la espalda a la ventana, pues a pesar del cálido y hermoso día de otoño Rafael no quería verlo, el simple hecho de que fuera 25 de septiembre lo hacía de por si un día trágico en la memoria del músico.

La mesa era un desorden total llena de partituras mezcladas con evaluaciones, trabajos escritos, composiciones y uno que otro documento del violinista fue lo que observo Sonny al ingresar a la sala de maestro en esta mañana cálida.

Sony se acercó hasta que estuvo cerca de Rafael para preguntar. **-Buen día Rafael, ¿quieres café?-**

Nada, no hubo respuesta fue como su primera interacción, ante el recuerdo de dicho encuentro con el violinista, el rubio ladeo su cabeza mientras la adelantaba un poco para ver si los oídos de Rafael estaban obstruidos por sus audífonos, pero no vio nada.

Regreso a su posición inicial en donde se percató que los ojos del otro hombre miraban fijamente la pared opuesta, era como si estuviera en estado de Shock, _“¿será posible?”_ Pensó Sonny mientas hablaba de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más fuerte **.**

 **-Rafael, ¿que si quieres café?-** Ante el tono alto de la pregunta el músico reacciono.

**-Disculpa, ¿decías algo?-**

**-Que si quieres café-**

**-No, gracias Carisi-**

Sonny solo asintió mientras se retiraba a la cafetera.

 **-¿Está bien?-** Inquirió el rubio instantes después de tomar asiento al lado del violinista.

 **-Sí, ¿porque no habría de estar bien?-** Respondió con enojo Rafael.

**-Bueno yo ....-**

**-Buenos días a todos-** Cualquier palabra que Sonny fuera a decir se vio interrumpida por la voz de Olivia resonando en la habitación.

Todos los maestro se habían agrupado en el sofá al parecer porque era una reunión importante, aun así Sonny no quería irse y dejar a Rafael solo en el estado de distracción en el que se encontraba.

Al parecer el violinista también vio sus intenciones **-Ve allá Carisi, estoy bien-** Dijo mirando los papeles sobre la mesa.

 **-Si tú lo dices-** Fue la respuesta del rubio al levantarse para dirigirse al grupo.

 **-Muy bien, es otoño y necesitamos preparar el recital para recolección de fondos de caridad, y lo crean o no logre convencer a Vincent para que nos prestara el David Geffen Hall-** Exclamó Olivia con entusiasmo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar que la presentación de su recital de beneficencia sería en la casa de la filarmónica de New York.

**-Dejen el estado de shock, hay que decidir qué vamos hacer-**

**-Bien por qué no hacemos una selección de piezas clásicas y que los estudiantes las toquen-** Propuso Munch.

 **-Sería mejor seleccionar a los mejores alumnos y solicitarles piezas originales-** Comentó Mike.

Rafael tan solo escuchaba el murmullo de los demás, su mente se encontraba viajando a través de los recuerdos de su última presentación en público, esa noche del 25/09/1996 en donde perdió a su mejor amigo, su novia y la alegría  de su música todo en una noche de....

 **-¡Concurso!-** Exclamó Dominick “llámame Sonny” Carisi Jr. a la par que el cerebro de Rafael recordaba, ante la exclamación del rubio el hombre giró su cabeza al grupo y decidió que este ya no era un lugar en el que podía estar, tomó todos sus documentos para arrojarlos al interior de su maletín el cual cerro apresuradamente mientras salía de la habitación a paso veloz.

Ante la mirada de los demás Sonny procedió a explicar su idea.

 **-Si un concurso, donde maestros y estudiantes toquen sus mejores piezas, y escojamos un ganador, podrían ser el mismo jurado al que me presente, ¿Qué opinas Rafael?-** El rubio giró su cabeza hacia dónde sabía que estaba el músico, pero se encontró que el espacio en el que yacía momentos antes el hombre se encontraba vacío.

 **-Después de que dijeras concurso, tomó sus cosas y se fue-** Dijo Amanda con tono neutral.

 **-Era de suponerse, nunca participa en nada solo viene enseñar a tocar un instrumento que ni siquiera sabemos si aún sabe tocar, que idiota-** Era obvio por el tono de voz con el que Nick hablaba que la relación entre el violinista y él no era la mejor.

 **-Claro que lo toca, solo que ya no lo hace en público-** Declaró fin **\- Y antes de que me pregunten como lo sé, les diré que he escuchado como suena un violín en su salón cuando todos los alumnos se van.-** Concluyó el Moreno.

 **-Creí que era la única que lo escuchaba, Dios, lo negare si alguien le cuenta a Barba pero su música es espléndida aunque sea triste y melancólica-** Amanda dijo.

 **-Esperen nadie lo ha visto tocar en la escuela?-** Inquirió Sonny todos se quedaron en silencio ante lo cual el rubio continuo **-Pero todos hicimos audiciones, ¿Olivia tú tampoco lo has visto?-**

 **-No, él es el único que fue admitido sin audición, somos viejos conocidos y sabia de lo que era capaz  así que cuando me dijo que necesitaba un nuevo trabajo que no involucrara tocar en público le pedí que trabaja conmigo-** Contestó Olivia.

 **-Yo una vez lo vi fue en Boston en el 96, yo tenía 15 estaba participando en el concurso de chelistas, Rafael tocó Decretum aunque el programa decía que tocaría el primer movimiento de la sonata No. 9 de krusteir su presentación fue hermosa, yo también me emocione al saber que trabajaría con él Sonny, pero al parecer  el grandioso músico es una pésima persona.-** Mike dijo con tono triste.

Sonny se sumió silenciosamente en su asiento, meditando todo lo que había escuchado, negándose a creer la última declaración de Mike, alguien que toca tan hermoso como Rafael no podía ser una pésima persona, de eso el rubio estaba seguro había compartido meses de amistad con el otro hombre en los cuales demostró ser una persona de altos valores morales, lo que había conducido al pianista de nuevo a su enamoramiento juvenil, solo que esta vez no sólo era inspirado por la imagen y la música del violinista esta vez era por conocerlo, tratarlo y ser cercano al músico del cual ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que está enamorado.

 **-Suficiente de hablar del pasado, en mi opinión creo que la idea de Dominick sería interesante e innovadora, yo lo apoyo-** Expresó Munch.

El silencio se prolongó por unos instantes hasta que Mike estuvo de acuerdo con Sonny, y comenzó  a dar ideas sobre cómo sería el programa, temática, condiciones, etc.

El rubio tan solo aporto una que otra idea, pero su mente estaba divagando ante el hecho de que Rafael nunca había tocado en frete de él, ni él lo había solicitado, cuando interactuaban era tan agradable y fácil, y a pesar de ser gran fanático del músico Sonny nunca le pidió al violinista que tocara.

Con todos lo preparativos arreglados Sonny decidió ir a buscar a Rafael, no solo porque seguía preocupado por el otro hombre, sino que también porque ante los comentarios del Chelista intentaría pedirle al moreno que tocara para él, con su mente enfocada en su meta no se percató de cuando llego al salón de violinista hasta que sus oídos fueron recompensados con la melodía de un violín.

El origen de la melodía no podía ser otro que el violín de Rafael Barba tocado por las prodigiosas manos del músico cubano, la melodía era melancólica pero sublime, tal como decía Amanda.

Sonny levanto su mano para llamar a la puerta pero sabía que al hacerlo Rafael dejaría de tocar, 20 años habían pasado desde la última vez que había escuchado a Rafael tocar y a pesar del tiempo su corazón sentía lo mismo que esa noche en Boston, una admiración incondicional que solo se podría comparar con el sentimiento de amor que albergaba su corazón.

Con sus sentimientos a flor de piel el pianista decidió bajar la mano y entrar de manera furtiva, al entrar en la habitación se dio cuenta de que la melodía inundaba la misma en un crescendo de infinita  belleza  que indudablemente transmitía la tristeza mas desgarradora que el violinista experimentaba, Sonny observo atentamente al hombre concentrado en la pieza de espalda hacia la puerta con su mirada dirigida hacia las ventanas que no se percató de la presencia del rubio o eso pensó él hasta que la melodía se detuvo abruptamente y el violín fue guardado en su estuche con sumo cuidado por parte de Rafael.

**-No te detengas por favor.-**

**-Vete Carisi, quiero estar solo.-**

**-Deja de sufrir Rafael.-**

**-No estoy sufriendo, ¿qué te hace pensar que sufro?-**

**-Bueno… Tu música es triste y mi Nonna siempre decía que si una canción es triste se debía a que el compositor sufre.-**

En la cara del violinista se reflejó una sonrisa mientras era abordado  por un recuerdo de su abuelita diciéndole lo mismo, antes de contarle sobre otra pelea que habían tenido sus padres.

Normalmente para Sonny el silencio era insoportable por que no puedes entender el silencio o por lo generar el silencio solo significa cosas malas, pero en estos momentos agradecía el silencio ya que no sabía lo que pasaba con el otro hombre quien permanecía dándole la espalda.

 **-No sufro… Solo…. Solo recuerdo que para las personas no soy suficiente para hacerlas felices, que no me quieren, que solo me usan, que no…. Que no me aman.-**  Negando con la cabeza dijo el violinista.

Ante la declaración del hombre todos los hechos se aclararon para Sonny pues comprendió que  Rafael no era un imbécil arrogante que todos decían que era, solo era su forma de alejar a todos porque alguien lo había lastimado y muy seguramente traicionado haciéndolo sentir, que no era suficiente para satisfacer a los demás y que era tan poco que nadie lo amaría.

 **-Yo te amo Rafael.-**  El hombre a quien fueron dedicas las palabras se giró para observar al pianista.

**-Carisi…-**

**-No, no digas que estoy confundido, talvez antes cuando se lo dije a mis padres antes de tu presentación en Boston lo estaba pero… Fuiste tú quien me impulso a convertirme en pianista, te vi tan triste esa noche y de inmediato dije; quiero tocar a su lado para hacerlo feliz porque lo amo, y si lo hago Rafael desde que comencé a hablar contigo y descubri la maravillosa persona que eres, me enamore  perdidamente de ti de nuevo, no quiero que sufras más quiero que seas feliz a mi lado, que te despiertes conmigo sonriendo, que toquemos juntos para que vuelvas  a ser el violinista de antes, para que nunca vuelvas a sentir que no eres suficiente para hacer feliz a otras personas, ya que tú me hiciste, me haces, y me harás muy feliz.-**

Rafael tomo el estuche que albergaba su violín para dirigirse a la puerta pasando al lado del rubio sin determinarlo hasta llegar a la puerta, tomo el pomo y lo giro listo para salir pero antes de hacerlo dijo:

 **-Lamento escuchar tu confesión Carisi, pero tengo que decir que No toco con nadie y no quiero nadie en mi vida.-** Con esas palabras se marchó dejando al hombre solo en el salón con el corazón roto.

Los días que siguieron fueron extraños, la cercanía de los dos hombres era una constante en SVU, y el hecho de que ya no estuvieran cerca fue percibido por el resto de maestros, pero ninguno quería decir nada,  ya que todos pensaban que fue Rafael con sus palabras arrogantes que logro acabar con la paciencia del rubio, alejando al pianista como lo hizo con el resto del mundo.

Pero la situación entre los dos hombre no iba a retrasar el recital, los preparativos siguieron, las audiciones para determinar a los alumnos y maestros que participarían, la decoración, y publicidad que repartían a los padres no se detuvieron.

Solo habían pasado unas semanas y Rafael extrañaba el acento de Staten Island del rubio, su incesante parloteo junto con todas las atenciones que el pianista tuvo con él. Dios extrañaba los días en que su soledad era suficiente para distraer su mente, en lugar de estar divagando sobre la compañía de cierto hombre de cabello rubio.

Para Sonny las semanas siguientes fueron difíciles, no solo por el hecho de aceptar el rechazo de Rafael si no el hecho de  verlo todos los días lo hacía peor, quería volver a sentarse a su lado, hablarle de su día, de su familia, llevarle café, canolis, pero la verdad era que  Rafael no quería a nadie en su vida y es por eso que el rubio se alejó, por más que su corazón doliera cada vez que lo veía, se alejaría por la tranquilidad del otro hombre. Por eso cuando Amanda le pidió que la acompañar a comprar café no se negó.

 **-Te lo dijo en serio Sonny el barista te coquetea.-** Dijo la saxofonista cuando ingresaban a la sala de maestros.

Sonny solo rodo los ojos antes de contestar **–No lo creo Amanda, solo es amigable.-**

**-Es enserio, eres ciego o muy tonto, el chico te da panecillos gratis cada vez que compras-**

**-Creí que era cortesía, ¿Enserio solo me da panecillos gratis a mí?-**

La rubia negó con la cabeza antes de tomar asiento.

 **-Sabes tal vez lo invite a salir.-**  Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento sobre la mesa de centro en frente de su compañera.

Rafael quien se encontraba en su habitual lugar en la  mesa, escucho la declaración de Sonny giro su cabeza y dedico una mirada enigmática al pianista quien mantuvo la vista hasta que el violinista rompió el contacto para dirigirlo a los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa para empacarlos rápidamente en su maletín y poder salir de la habitación seguido por la mirada del rubio.

Lo siguiente que sintió Sonny fue el suave golpe de un cojín contra su cabeza. **–Sí no te gusta el chico no lo invites-** El rubio no pudo decir nada tan solo dio otro trago a su café.

El día fue agotador para Rafael quien acababa de cruzar por la puerta de su departamento, sus estudiantes solo hablaban del estúpido concurso, no soportaba su vida solitaria, y como si fuera el colmo tuvo que oír como Sonny pensaba invitar a alguien a salir, _“Ese era el amor que decía tenerme”_ pensó el moreno aunque sabía que era egoísta y tonto ya que fue él quien le dijo al rubio que se alejara pero porque lo afectaba tanto…

En fin eso sería material para reflexionar después, por el momento se sirvió un escoces  y tomo asiento en su lujoso sofá de cuero dio un trajo a su bebida mientras aflojaba su corbata y se reclinaba para ver televisión.

Rafael estaba tan exhausto que poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, pero su fuerza de voluntad los mantenía abriendo de manera intermitente, pero al abrirlo por quinta vez, estaba sumido en sombras, ante el inusual ambiente que lo rodeaba sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse en su lugar inspeccionaron todo el lugar, pero parecía que el mundo fue devorado por una oscuridad infinita  en la cual se encontraba.

Sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar una débil canción, acordes lentos en sincronía perfecta que emanaban tristeza, perdida, melancolía y soledad junto a una pequeña luz que se acercaba fueron la única evidencia de que en este mundo de sombras al parecer no estaba solo sin embargo ese sería el deseo del hombre más tarde.

Poco a poco la luz se acercó y al hacerlo iba creciendo hasta que la figura de una  hermosa dama en un prístino vestido blanco, que daba la impresión de un ángel se hizo visible y ante ello lo único que quería el violinista era huir de ese lugar pues aquella figura no era otra  persona sino Helena Giacometo, su exnovia quien se balanceaba al son de Decretum en los brazos de Alex.

Como era posible este acto tan humillante, como se atrevía alguien el tocar Decretum para que la pareja de traidores bailaban, era imperdonable, quería gritar, manotear y salir corriendo a detener a la pareja, pero sus pies inmóviles lo anclaban al lugar donde la vista de la feliz pareja era perfecta, su voz nunca salió de su boca por alguna extraña razón y para completar la tortura del violinista al tratar de mover sus manos se percató que estas se movían a un ritmo familiar, decadente, mesurado y armónico, que solo significaba que él era quien tocaba Decretum.

El universo tiene formas ingratas de decir las cosas, y esta era una de ellas, Rafael Barba inmóvil, sin voz y tocando su violín era lo que orquestaba la dicha de las personas que lo traicionaron, que le rompieron el corazón y el pobre hombre no podía hacer nada solo quedarse ahí y ver con sus ojos como el universo lo abofeteaba con esta situación.

El violinista cerro con fuerza sus ojos no quería ver más esta escena que le revolvía el estómago mientras intentaba detener el movimiento de sus manos lo cual era imposible sus músculos no respondían y por más que quisiera moverlos le resultaba imposible era como si estuvieran poseídos y por primera vez en su vida Rafael deseo no haber aprendido a tocar el violín, la tortura duro una eternidad para el músico quien se encontraba llorando en silencio mientras odiaba cada una de las melodiosas notas que alguna vez creo para recordar a un ser amado.

La dicha llego al sentir un par de manos que envolvían las suyas logrando detener el sonido que lo atormentaba, aun así él cubano decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados pues no quería descubrir que más podría hacer su vida miserable. Sin embargo jamás pensó escuchar el acento de Staten Island de cierto pianista que le decía.

 **-Déjame hacerte feliz, Rafi-** Rafael abrió los ojos de manera estrepitosa al sentarse con la espalda recta, todo había sido un sueño, se encontraba seguro en su apartamento, con su respiración agitada se pasó una mano por la cara solo para descubrir que las lágrimas de su sueño también fueron derramadas en la realidad.

Se levantó del sofá no sin antes dejar el vaso en la mesa de café, tomó su violín y se dirigió hacia la ventana dando la espalda al piano que heredó de su abuelita en el cual a una edad temprana incursiono en la música, con el instrumento en posición y listo para iniciar cualquier melodía que lo pudiera relajar, giró su cabeza para ver el piano.

Helena había logrado que el músico nunca volviera a tocar delante de un piano, era ilógico para algunos pero Rafael se negaba a ver el instrumento que tocaba su ex mientras tocaba, todo porque al observar el instrumento la veía a ella reír, pero en esta ocasión cuando sus ojos se posaron en el piano no la vio ella sino que vio a su abuelita mientras ella le enseña cómo tocar el instrumento.

El sentimiento de tristeza que provocó la imagen al músico rápidamente fue sustituido por rabia, mientras esté giraba y comenzaba a tocar acordes rápidos, violentos y coordinados generando un sonido intrínseco de armonía, melodía en la cual se distingia los sentimientos de rabia del violinista hacia Helena, ella lo traicionó, robo su tranquilidad, felicidad quitándole los recuerdos de su abuela enseñándole a tocar piano, solo porque no se conformó con el amor que le daba, pues se podía ir al infierno en donde quiera que se encuentre.

La melodía continuó en tempo rápido con crescendos fuertes llenos de notas agresivas y cambios repentinos que solo podían describirse como frustración por parte del músico, la melodía en si era sublime y su belleza resaltó cuando sus acordes comenzaron a decaer en una secuencia armónica que sumergía al oyente en una burbuja de paz, paz en la cual Rafael Barba se encontraba tocando delante del piano de su abuelita cosa que en los últimos 21 años no había hecho, acto que lo lleno de tranquilidad al superar el bache psicológico que Helena Giacometo le había causado.

Pero el sublime sonido se detuvo de repente por el hecho de que el moreno observó al estante más allá de donde se posicionaba el piano y sus ojos inmediatamente reconocieron la silueta de Dommi, el perro de peluche que Sonny ganó para él en la feria que lo había llevado, todo guiado por la confesión del viloniata de que su padre abusivo nunca le dejo tener una mascota, la visión del hombre se nubló ante las lágrimas que se acumulaban y amenazaban con salir.

 _”Cómo fui tan estúpido”_ , pensó mientras caía de rodillas y su violín se le deslizaba de las manos generando un sonido seco al golpear el suelo, alejo a una persona tierna, bondadosa que quería amarlo y hacerlo feliz, hasta en sus sueños Sonny Carisi estaba allí para salvarlo de todas sus estupideces pero como el imbécil que era tan solo pateo al hombre lejos de la manera más hiriente posible, se merecía estar solo, sin nadie que lo quisiera y le proporcionará esa felicidad que tanto anhelaba, se decía una y otra vez mientras lloraba su sufrimiento, acurrucado en la sala de su apartamento en la forma más humillante posible cosa que no hacía desde que era un niño.

El día llego para Sonny quien muy alegremente llego  muy temprano en la mañana a SVU, para preparar sus clases era viernes lo que significaba un buen y merecido descanso durante el fin de semana solo para él, sus padres se encontraban en un crucero por el mediterráneo, Gina ocupada con su nuevo pretendiente, Teresa viajando a quien sabe dónde, y Bella ocupada con su hija como para molestarlo, así que con eso en mente entro en la sala de maestros con la intención de ver de lejos a Rafael pues aunque el violista lo rechazo eso no impedía al rubio verlo de lejos.

Pero no muy grata fue la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando entro a la sala y no observo al otro hombre en su habitual lugar en el fondo de la mesa revisando sus partituras para su clase, el corazón entusiasmado de Sonny se calmó pues al parecer esta mañana no podría ver al objeto de sus sentimientos.

Para Rafael la noche fue una tortura  la cual no quería repetir en su vida,  con un traje café claro que francamente no lo hacía lucir muy elegante, ni esbelto, junto con su camisa color lavanda claro, la insinuación de barba en su rostro y los lentes oscuros que cubrían la parte superior del mismo, no era una imagen que le gustaría dar pero después de la noche que paso al menos se alegraba que se había presentado a trabajar en lugar de reportarse enfermo como en un principio lo pensó.

Pero lo que tenía que hacer era demasiado importante como para posponerlo hasta el lunes, así que tomo una respiración profunda antes de golpear la puerta de la oficina de Olivia, más por formalidad ya que su amiga le otorgó pase libre cuando lo quisiera a su oficina.

 **-Adelante.-** Fue la respuesta a su petición.

 **-Buenos días, Liv ¿Cómo estás?-**  Dijo el hombre mientras entraba y se dirigía a tomar asiento enfrente de Olivia.

Olivia no había levanta su mirada de los documentos que revisa pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que hacer una doble toma pues la imagen que tenía ante ella no correspondía con la del Rafael Barba Violinista prodigioso y maestro de su academia.

 **-Lo sé, no me veo muy bien.-** Rafael dijo después de que pacientemente espero la respuesta de la mujer la cual no llego tan solo su mirada estupefacta de verlo así, Olivia asintió en reconocimiento y estaba segura que detrás de los enormes lentes el hombre rodo los ojos.

 **-¿En qué te puedo colaborar Rafael?-**  Inquirió la dama mientras se quitaba los lentes y apoyaba los brazos sobre el escritorio pues si conocía bien al hombre tenía una petición la cual sería un tanto complicada.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contratiempo en la academia, el concurso para su recital de beneficencia se había acordado para el día de acción de gracias, era un tanto arriesgado pero no imposible pues con el recital no solo querían recaudar fondos para buenas acciones sino sembrar conciencia en la sociedad para que fueran más amable entre ellos.

Sonny Carisi sentía que pertenecía allí, mientras se dirigía a la sala de maestros pensó en lo mucho que le encantaba como sus estudiantes lo llamaban Sr. Sonny, le gustaba ver como progresaban bajo sus instrucciones y sobre todo amaba ver lo creativos que eran al momento de dejarlos tocar libremente, era feliz, No es que no lo fuera en la firma de abogados pero el asunto de estar discutiendo, analizando y seleccionando las mejores estrategias para los juicios ya no se sentían como antes, ahora todo era por dinero lo cual estuvo bien un tiempo, pero para el pianista el practicar leyes no era por llenar sus bolsillos era por ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, tal vez era un idealista pero por esas ideas se hizo abogado y ni todo el dinero del mundo lo haría cambiar.

 **-Oh, Sonny menos mal que te veo necesito hablar contigo-** Exclamo Olivia al quedar en frente de su maestro con el cual casi se estrella.

El rubio se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de reaccionar ante la mirada de Olivia. **–Claro, yo… ¿en qué puedo ayudar?-**

 **-Bueno me alegra que lo digas, la verdad es que Vincent me pidió que presentara esta pieza en el recital,-** Dijo Olivia mientras le  extendía una partitura al rubio **– la cual está en piano y no quiere a un estudiante por eso te lo pido a ti como mi profesor de planta.-** Concluyo la mujer.

Ante la solicitud el corazón del hombre se calmó, después de todo no era nada grave era solo una petición de tocar en el recital, y aunque después de su desastroso encuentro con Rafael, Sonny había decidido no participar el en recital, no podía negarse ante la petición de su jefa, así que miro la partitura antes de contestar, la verdad la pieza era corta, una melodía simple, armónica, amigable que alentaba a sentir amor y felicidad, en resumen era una pieza de enamorados.

 **-¿Cómo se llama la pieza y quien la compuso?-** Las preguntas salieron de su boca sin ningún filtro pues la pieza que iba a tocar era tan hermosa que quería conocer todo acerca de ella.

**-El nombre no lo sé, no me lo dijo y el compositor es un amigo de Vincent que quiere probarse como compositor y que por el momento desea mantenerse anónimo, así que lo siento no puedo darte más respuestas.-**

**-Lo entiendo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que la presentación sea magnifica pero tengo una condición.-**

**-¿Cual?-**

**-Quiero conocer al compositor una vez que finalice la presentación.**

**-Seguro.-**

El rubio se retiró mirando la partitura fijamente, era una pieza elegante la cual merecía ser interpretada de una forma magistral en donde se observara toda la gama de mociones que la melodía transmitía pues aunque Sonny tan solo la había tarareado el sonido que creaba era sublime, el pianista estaba tan distraído que cuando llego a su destino estiro su mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero al hacerlo sin ver lo que hacía pero al no sentir el pomo de la misma sino una mano levanto la vista de la partitura para encontrarse con la imagen de un desaliñado Rafael Barba que lo veía a través de sus gafas oscuras de eso estaba seguro el rubio.

 **-Lo siento.-** Dijo en un susurró mientras alejaba su mano de la del otro hombre.

 **-Note disculpes fue un accidente, pero si sirve de consuelo también lo siento.-**  La disculpa del violinista era innecesaria ante la situación pero no por eso menos significativa en especial por el tono en el que fue dicha  pues era como si se estuviera disculpando por otra cosa, antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo más, Rafael entro a la sala de maestros dejándolo solo en el pasillo con sus pensamientos.

El día de acción de gracias de este año llego demasiado rápido para Sonny quien hasta el momento había practicado hasta el cansancio la pieza que tocaría a petición de Olivia en el recital, la pieza que lo cautivo desde el primer momento en que sus dedos recrearon el sonido en el piano, quería conocer a quien la había compuesto pero eso tendría que esperar hasta esta noche después de su presentación y para desgracia del rubio la suya era la última del recital.

El teatro se lleno poco a poco con el público y tras el telón los participantes eran un manojo de nervios, y como no estarlo si el premio para el ganador sería una recomendación directa a la universidad que escogiera lo cual era abrumador para los jovenes músicos que tocarían esta noche.

Pero así como la vida avanza rápido lo mismo sucedió esta noche pues en cuestión de segundos para algunos,  Olivia acompañada de  Vincent dieran la bienvenida al recital de beneficencia y con ello el inicio del concurso de SVU.

Las piezas que compusieron algunos chicos eran buenas, complejas y fáciles de seguir lo que hacía que el público se animara, pero las piezas clásicas de una complejidad avanzada y hechas solo para exhibición no se hicieron esperar en los instrumentos de los maestros  participantes, Amanda, Mike y John  que demostraron el potencia y la calidad de la educación de la academia, dejando en claro porque eran la mejor academia de música en new York.

 **-Esta noche ha sido maravillosa y antes de que nuestros jurados escojan al  ganador, tenemos una presentación especial, con ustedes en el piano, Dominick Carisi Jr.-** Exclamo Olivia invitando al rubio al escenario.

Sonny se acercó al centro del escenario observando a todas aquellas personas que lo veían con ojos expectantes ante lo que haría, era como una de sus fantasías en donde todos esperaban a que tocara y aunque la emoción que sentía el rubio era abrumadora en su corazón se sentía la ausencia del violinista con el cual quería tocar desde que era una niño.

Con una venia como saludo, el pianista se dirigió a tomar asiento para interpretar la pieza que durante estas semanas había practicado y de la cual se enamoró.

Con los ojos cerrados y una respiración profunda se disponía el rubio a iniciar pero el sonido de un  violín lo interrumpió haciéndole abrir los ojos, aun así inició su presentación y acompañado del sonido del violín el cual complemento en perfecta armonía la pieza, Sonny toco logrando una melodía suave y romántica en decadencia que hacía que tu corazón se sintiera en paz y pensaras en los recuerdos más amorosos que poseías todo por qué la pieza interpretada por los instrumentos lo requería.

Sonny siguió la melodía según con sus manos pues debido a su dedicación necesitaban partitura, fue tan grande su dedicación que se la prendió de memoria y hasta la podía tocar con los ojos cerrados, afortunadamente ya que cuando apareció detrás del telón el violinista que lo acompañaba, el rubio no pudo separar su mirada del músico.   

El 25/09/1996 Rafael Barba juro que nunca volvería a tocar en público y hasta la fecha lo había cumplido pero después de su frustrante noche hace tan solo semanas en donde se había percatado de los sentimientos que albergaba por pianista de Staten Island esa determinación se acabo, quería volver a ser el violinista de antes que tocaba porque su pasión era interpretar composiciones complejas y crear su propia música con la cual difundía sus emociones.

Es por eso que esa noche no durmió creando algo único en el piano de su abuelita , una pieza musical que manifestará en todos y cada uno de sus acordes los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba por el rubio, una pieza con la que quería decirle a Sonny cuánto lo amaba y que mejor forma de hacerlo que pedirle a Olivia que hiciera que el pianista aprendiera su pieza y acompañarlo con su violín en el escenario en donde se encontraba acercándose lentamente hacia el centro del escenario hasta posicionarse enfrente del pianista quién no le aparto la vista desde que apareció detrás del telón.

El murmullo entre el público no se hizo esperar pues ante sus ojos se presentaba Rafael, el mismo hombre que hace años manifestó que nunca volvería a tocar y que ahora en un recital de beneficencia se encontraba tocando una pieza original con un pianista desconocido.

Para los dos hombres solo existían el otro, pues en todo el trayecto de Rafael hacia el piano no habían separado sus miradas ambos concentrados en los ojos del otro, hundiéndose en la profundidades de las emociones que transmitían sus ojos acompañados de los acordes de la música que tocaban. 

Creando una burbuja que los separaba de la realidad en donde el cruce de sus miradas era todo lo que necesitaban para fijarse en el presente disfrutando de la compañía del otro como solían hacer, solo que esta vez esa compañía para ambos no era platanocia pues en dicha burbuja se encerraban los sentimientos de amor de los dos hombres lo cuales estaban entregando con los compases y notas que resonaban con armonía.

Rafael sonrió a Sonny, no una de sus sonrisas forzadas que tanto había visto el rubio sino una real, que era el reflejo de paz y felicidad que nunca vio en el violinista antes, era como su fantasía recurrente donde Rafael sonreía porque era feliz de tocar con él en un escenario en donde los ovacionaban  y aunque este público no los ovacionara para Sonny eso  no importaba pues ante él con su violín en mano creando la melodía más dulce y hermosa que había escuchado se encontraba el hombre del cual estuvo, está y estará enamorado y ante ese sentimiento no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

La sonrisa del rubio era amable, calida llena de cariño, cariño que Rafael se alegro de ver pues aunque había preparado está sorpresa,  en su mente esto no terminaba bien, en su mente Sonny se levantaba del piano y lo abandonaría para que tocará solo pues era lo que se merecía por ser tan idiota con el pianista, pero para su sorpresa era todo lo contrario pues el rubio no solo se quedo tocando, sino que lo miraba con anhelo y emociono, que solo podía superar su sonrisa encantadora que prometía amor incondicional, toda la vista en conjunto del rubio hizo que el corazón de Rafael se inundara con una inmensa alegría.

La música avanzaba y con ella los acordes se volvían intentos al entrelazarse entre los dos instrumentos de los cuales eran emitidos, cada nota, cada movimiento por parte de las manos de los músicos era medido y preciso para brindar una melodía impecable que entretuviera al público  lo cual estaban consiguiendo, pues a pesar de los murmullos iniciales cuando Rafael apareció, el público rápidamente guardo silencio para disfrutar de la presentación de la melodía que los había enamorado.

Pero los momentos en la vida son fugaces y para los músicos que tocaban con el corazón y transmitían sus sentimientos al compás de la melodía que creaban con sus instrumentos este momento tenía que finalizar, con el último crescendo de la pieza ambos hombres dieron lo mejor de sí mismo al interpretarla lo cual creó la más hermosa y efímera melodía que dio por terminada la presentación y con ella la confesión de Rafael junto con el sueño cumplido de Sonny.

El violinista se giró al público dio una venia en forma de despedida y con pasó apresurado salió del escenario.

Sonny por el contrario se quedó quieto durante unos segundos pues aún estaba en shock, su sueño fue cumplido de la manera en que el hombre jamás pensó, giró su cabeza al público el cual los ovacionaba,   el rubio giro nuevamente su mirada al escenario en donde observó la salida de escena de Rafael.

Con movimientos torpes, salió del banquillo, hizo su venia como despedida para disponerse  a seguir al violinista.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad detrás del escenario Rafael esquivó las miradas de todos para dirigirse a guardar su violín.

Sonny se quedo unos pasos detrás del violinista quien cerraba el estuche de su instrumento, tenía nervios de hablar o tocar al otro hombre y descubrir que solo era un sueño el cual fue producto de haberse desmayado antes de su presentación, ante ese pensamiento el rubio sonrío, dio una respiración progunda que lo lleno de valor para hacer lo que quería.

 **-¿Qué fue eso Rafael?-** El hombre en cuestión se puso rígido cuadrando los hombres y parándose derecho se dio vuelta para ver a Sonny a los ojos pues era lo mínimo que merecía mientras le decía lo que sentía.

 **-Eso...-** Comenzó tímido con su voz ronca, se aclaró la garganta antes de intentar nuevamente **-Eso es la forma en que puedo decirte lo arrepentido que estoy por lastimarte, lo mucho que duele haberlo hecho  de la manera en que lo hice y sobre todo es mi manera de confesar mis sentimientos por ti Dominick Sonny Carisi Jr., ese sentimiento que me he negado durante muchos años y el cual tú lograste que mi corazón lo aceptara de nuevo, sé que te mereces algo mejor y qué tal vez nunca me perdones pero yo... -**

La diatriba de Rafael fue interrumpida por los labios de Sonny, pues aunque el rubio quería escuchar de la boca de Rafael que lo amaba el tan solo quería demostrárselo y que mejor forma de hacerlo que besar al hombre.

El beso fue casto solo el roce de los labios al principio, pero una vez superada la sorpresa inicial el beso se intensificó en lo que solo puede ser descrito como un beso apasionado entre dos amantes que se reencuentran después de mucho tiempo de estar separados, beso cargado de pasión erotismo y sentimientos, beso que fue interrumpido por las palabras de Amanda. **-Ustedes dos consigan una habitación hay niños aquí-**

Los hombres separaron sus labios al escuchar la exclamación de la rubia, pero no sus cuerpos que estaban muy cerca.

Sonny trató de alejarse de Rafael para darle espacio pero el hombre más bajo lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

**-Gracias por hacerme feliz, Sonny-**

El corazón del rubio dio un salto al escuchar su apodo en los labios del hombre que amaba, era la primera vez que Rafael lo llamaba Sonny y esperaba que no fuera la ultima.

 **-Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, ¿Tú eres quien compuso esa pieza, Rafi?-** preguntó el rubio a separarse de los brazos de su amante no sin antes compartir otro beso.

**-Si, se llama** [ **Confession** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdVRKfkdf4o) **-**

**-¿Porque es tu confesión?-** Ante la pregunta Rafael solo dio una cálida  sonrisa. **-Es hermosa-** Concluyo el rubio después de ver la sonrisa del violinista.

**-Tú me inspiraste a escribirla -**

Los dos hombres juntaron sus frentes compartiendo el aliento de sus respiraciones antes de besarse de nuevo, olvidándose  del mundo que los rodeaba.

                                                        Fin       

**Author's Note:**

> Los sonidos eran claros, en un ritmo acelerado dentro de un crescendo que detonaba todas las notas en el punto máximo para transmitir la emoción al público, el músico que las tocaba era un prodigio por naturaleza, la mezcla de los sonidos electrónicos con acordes emitidos por las cuerdas del violín era algo esquisto a los oídos de los críticos y aficionados a la música, debido a esa cualidad fue nombrado como el violinista electrónico, secretamente el orgullo y favorito de la directora de la filarmónica de Irlanda Vivían Everglot.  
> Quien se dirigía al estudio del violinista, normalmente no le gustaba molestarlo pero sabía que esto le interesaría.  
> Al entrar al estudio las notas resonaban con mayor fuerza, pero ante el sonido de la puerta, el músico se detuvo, levanto la mirada sobre su hombre para ver quién lo interrumpía.  
> -Vivían- Dijo a modo de saludo con tono alegre, mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el periódico que traía la mujer -¿Qué te trae a mi estudio?-   
> Ella entro para entregarle el periódico, se quedo de pie mientras el músico leía el titular y observaba la imagen.  
> La imagen de Rafael Barba delante de un pianista durante un concierto acompañaba el titular “Violinista prodigio regresa a los escenarios”   
> El violinista tan solo bajo el periódico y con su sonrisa más encantadora se dirigió a Vivian.  
> -Dicen que New York, es hermoso en navidad-


End file.
